One Night Only
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: Naruto has been asked to do a performance for their end of semester party. What will he do, excpecially when there is a certain young blonde who happens to catch his intrest. Young Tsunade and Naruto story


**Ok, hey guys**

**This story was written for Tenraku-ichi, my bestie!! I know how much you like naruXtsu so here you go! **

**btw people this is my fist story so be nice! (^o^)/**

**I own none of these songs and these are all copyrited by their respected owners.**

**Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**Homecoming Queen by Hinder**

**Big Machine by Goo Goo Dolls**

**Tonight I wanna Cry by Keith Urban**

**Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope**

* * *

One Night Only

The blonde haired teenager sat on a wooden bar stool on the stage, tuning an old guitar that was resting across his legs. Tonight was the semester end school party and it was compulsory for all grade 10 students to attend. The teenager finished tuning his guitar and looked up to see the whole cohort filing into the gym. His blue eyes scanned the crowed to find his group of friends, when his eyes came upon another blonde haired teenager.

She was the one girl that all of the guys in the school lusted after, having double D cups and long flowing blonde hair and being incredibly skinny had most of the people in the grade either wanting her or envying her. Their eyes connected for a brief second before he had to turn his attention back to looking for his friends, a slight blush creeping across his face.

He found his group of friends standing at the back of the room smiling and waving at him. It was casual dress so all of his friends were in jeans and a variety of shirts, some with jumpers or sweaters on. On the other hand, he was in a pair of dark blue pair of distress skinny jeans, with rips in the knees and up the sides of the legs. With this he wore a tight black shirt and his trade mark dark orange zip up hoodie that was only zipped up half way.

He gave a little wave and smiled nervously. In a few minutes he would be singing in front of the whole school, revealing his real self to the whole grade. He wringed his hands nervously wishing he hadn't agreed to doing this.

_Earlier Today_

"Naruto, Sarutobi-sensei would like to see you in his office," said Kakashi-sensei, "I would hurry because it sounded urgent." It was the fourth period of the day and Naruto already felt too tired to go on. Thankful for the excuse to leave double maths he grabbed his books and shot out of the class room towards the Principles office. He skidded to a halt out side the staffroom and walked up to the office lady, who happened to be Kurenai-sensei today and asked to see the Principle Sarutobi-sensei. She asked him to sit down in one of the very uncomfortable vinyl chairs that were outside the staffroom as she walked off towards the Principles office.

As Naruto sat there in the very uncomfortable chairs thinking to himself about how the chairs were making his butt and thighs numb, he started to unconsciously jiggle his legs up and down to stop the pins and needles in his legs. But alas, nothing could be done to help his very sore, uncomfortable, pins and needles infected butt.

Kurenai-sensei returned and motioned for Naruto to follow her and Naruto obliged, thankful that he could spare his butt from the continuous pain. She led Naruto to a door and knocked softly. The sound of someone shuffling paper and a squeaking chair came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," said a voice. Kurenai-sensei opened the door and let Naruto pass her into the circular room to see the principle. The principle was sitting in a black leather chair behind a large wooden table piled high with various paperwork and notes. The room was a circular shape with windows lining the wall behind the desk and there was bookshelves stuffed with books and picture frames hanged from the walls. Naruto could see the picture that was taken when he was five with Ero-senin and it was taken by Sarutobi-sensei when all three of them had gone on an onsen holiday spree.

Although, now looking back on that holiday most of the time both of the older men had been peeping on the women in the conjoining onsen and having nosebleeds and blushing, envious as Naruto only being five at the time was continuously being fawned over by the women. Naruto chuckled as the looked at the nostalgic picture. Sarutobi's eyes found the picture that Naruto was observing and couldn't help but smile too.

"Remember that time in the onsen when you and Ero-senin were watching that one lady with the long black hair and the big uhhh…" Naruto stopped and glanced towards Kurenai-sensei who was still standing next to him, who just looked at him and rolled her eyes while Sarutobi just blushed at this past event being recapped to one of his teachers. "Yeah….anyway and then when Ero-senin saw that she was leaving the bath he followed her and waited for her outside the onsen and then when she came out he found out that it was actually….Orochimaru-sensei!!" Naruto started to crack up while Sarutobi laughed along as well while Kurenai-sensei just looked plain shocked.

"Don't worry Kurenai, Orochimaru is not female….rather that the steam had made all the blood rush to Jiraiya's head and made him delusional….well….that's what we think anyway," said Sarutobi still chuckling at the memory. Naruto was still recovering from his laughing fit and was clutching his stomach which was aching from laughing so hard.

"Okay Naruto back to the point as to why I asked you to come to my office is because we are in a dire situation right now," Sarutobi began to explain to Naruto who was wiping away tears that had come to his eyes from laughing, "tonight is the year 10 end of semester party and the band we had booked to play has suddenly cancelled due to one of the guitarists quit the band and so we are now stuck without entertainment for the party."

"Oh no, I know where this is going and no way will I do it," Naruto said firmly crossing his arms to show his firmness against the idea.

"Naruto please, I need you to do this for me, please," Sarutobi begged Naruto while Kurenai-sensei having no clue as to what the Principle wanted Naruto to do just stood there looking confused. "Naruto, I know you only have ever practiced in your room and that you've never played for anyone or an audience but from what I've heard from Jiraiya you are pretty brilliant," Sarutobi looked at the young teenager infront of him with hopeful eyes. Naruto seeing the hope in the old mans' eyes he couldn't help but feel guilty at not agreeing to help out his principle and friend.

"Fine….I'll do it, but don't blame me if I suck and then the whole party will be ruined because of me," Naruto said giving in to Sarutobi's gaze with a sigh.

"Great, arrive half an hour earlier than the arranged opening time and you can spend some time setting up and there will be staff there that will set up all of the electrical stuff so you don't need to worry about anything," Sarutobi said with a smile, "I'm counting on you Naruto."

"Great, no pressure much," Naruto muttered to himself.

_Back to Present_

By now the whole grade was standing in the gym facing the stage where Naruto was sitting and he could feel the stare of the students' boring into him and he began to sweat under the multiple gazes which were all focused on him. Either that or it was the bright lights that were focused on him in the centre of the stage. He could here them whispering about how he, Uzumaki Naruto the schools' number one loud and noisy male student was sitting up on stage instead of in the crowd where all the students were supposed to be.

Sarutobi-sensei walked out onto the stage in a cream white suit with a red shirt and tie and walked to the microphone and cleared his throat before he began talking. "Good evening all of the grade 10 cohort and welcome to the end of semester party," he said with enthusiasm while all the students cheered and clapped, "so many of you must be wondering why Naruto is up on stage tonight is that Naruto has agreed to perform for us for the entertainment tonight as I am sad to report that the band we had arranged had cancelled." There were a few sighs and grunts of disappointment and annoyance but mostly everyone was curious as to what Naruto was going to do.

"Now everyone I would like for all of us to put our hands together for Uzumaki Naruto," Sarutobi said as everyone began clapping while Naruto could here the yells of encouragement from his friends. He readjusted the microphone stand so that he could sit on the stool while singing, he took a deep breath and looked at the crowd below him.

"Um, hi everyone as most of you may know I'm Uzumaki Naruto and for the first song I'll be playing tonight will be Better Days from the Goo Goo Dolls," Naruto stated as he began strumming the guitar strings and he closed his eyes and started to sing…

And you asked me what I want this year  
and I try to make this kind and clear  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
'cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
and designer love and empty things  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

I need some place simple where we could live  
and something only you can give  
and that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
and the one poor child who saved this world  
and there's ten million more who probably could  
if we all just stopped and said a prayer for them

So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

I wish everyone was loved tonight  
and somehow stop this endless fight  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

Naruto finished singing as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the hall, everyone was silent and it seemed to drag out as Naruto sat there on the stool thinking that he had stuffed up really bad and that everyone hated his singing when suddenly everyone began cheering and clapping. Naruto smiled as he looked towards his friends and saw only happiness and pride on their faces and he felt wonderful. He looked to the left of him and saw Sarutobi-sensei and Ero-senin there and they just were smiling and laughing while they kept clapping each other on the back.

"He's got his father's voice," stated Sarutobi-sensei as it was unknown to many but the former head of the national department of security used to sing.

"I agree and he sounds just like him too," Jiraiya agreed with his old friend as they watched Naruto smiling and waving to the crowd who continued applauding and with a few screams here and there.

"Okay, so now I actually don't know what I was going to play next so does anyone have any suggestions?' Naruto asked the crowd as he scanned the crowd.

"Play Homecoming Queen by Hinder," screamed someone so Naruto began playing as he opened his mouth and let his voice ring out in the hall echoing off the walls

Its been five years since I've seen her face  
She's the holy ghost lost without a trace  
And now were left with the what ifs  
Its been five years since she left for LA  
She's an angel with a dirty face  
And it seems to me  
She's a causality of all the pressure  
That we put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
Its such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was alot like you and alot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Guess no one really saw her

She was so adored by everyone  
When it came to looks she was next to none  
But loved partying and having too much fun  
Then she hooked up with the wrong someone  
And he promised everything under the sun  
And it seems to me  
She's a causality of all the pressure  
That he put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
Its such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was alot like you and alot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Cause no one really saw her  
Its such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her

Well I never knew you  
Wish I could've saved you  
From losers that drained you  
Before you got strung out  
With so much potential  
How could you let us down  
Its such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and alot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Cause no one really saw her  
Shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Looking for somebody to love her  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Looking for somebody to love her

Its such a shame shame shame...

Ecstasy is all you need  
Living in the big machine now,  
Oh you're so vain,  
Now your world is way too fast,  
Nothing's real and nothing lasts,  
And I'm aware  
I'm in love but you don't care.

As Naruto finished everyone began screaming and clapping and Naruto was blissful at the approval of his singing as ever since he had found his talent he had been to afraid to ever show anyone his true self. Now that he had sung he was happy that everyone could now see the real him and that they actually liked it.

"Now this one is for all you ladies out so enjoy," Naruto said, "This one's called Big Machine by the Goo Goo Dolls." So Naruto began to sing as all the females in the hall began screaming and jumping up and down with excitement.

Turn your anger into lust,  
I'm still here but you don't trust at all,  
And I'll be waiting,  
Love and sex and loneliness,  
Take what's yours and leave the rest,  
So I'll survive,  
God it's good to be alive.

I'm torn in pieces,  
I'm blind and waiting for  
My heart is reeling,  
I'm blind and waiting for you.

Still in love with all your sins,  
Where you stop and I begin, and I'll  
I'll be waiting,  
Living like a house on fire,  
What you fear is your desire,  
It's hard to deal,  
I still love the way you feel.

Now this angry little girl,  
Drowning in this petty world,  
And I'm  
Who you run to  
Swallow all your bitter pills,  
That's what makes you beautiful,  
You're all or not,  
I don't need what you ain't got.

I'm torn in pieces,  
I'm blind and waiting for...  
My heart is reeling,  
I'm blind and waiting for you.

I'm blind and waiting for you,  
I'm blind and waiting for you,  
No I can't believe its coming true,  
God its good to be alive and I'm still here waiting for you,  
No I can't believe its coming true,  
I'm blind and waiting for you.

All of the females began screaming all over again and clutching one another in order not to faint at the song Naruto had just sung directed at all of them. Naruto just smiled and picked up the water bottle that was on the floor next to the stool and took a few mouthfuls to stop the dryness in his throat from the singing. He then went on to take off his jumper that was now making him sweaty and hot as all of the females began screaming even louder and he could here his friends wolf whistling and he just looked over and gave them a annoyed glare but then saw them laughing and he lightened up and began laughing too.

"So this is going to be on a sadder note but here it goes anyway, this is called Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban," Naruto said with a sad smile as this song was the song for Sasuke leaving them, leaving him.

Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
Theres pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

Mmhmm mm

As he finished this he could feel tears rolling down his face as he smiled and saw that everyone else was crying too and so the Sarutobi walked out onto stage once more and told the crowd that Naruto would need a break now and will sing the last song in half an hour. Naruto stood up waved before walking off stage with his guitar in hand and he smiled, he saw that Jiraiya was waiting for him back stage and he walked over to his guardian. Jiraiya suddenly grabbed him into a hug and Naruto returned the hug before breaking away and looking at his friend and guardian.

"Your parents would have been proud to see you tonight Naruto," Jiraiya said with a smile, "you were great and I saw that many of those girls thought you were better than great." Jiraiya winked and gave Naruto a few nudges in the ribs before laughing and slapping him on the back as he grabbed his guitar and pushed him towards the door. Naruto then smiled at Jiraiya and walked off towards the crowd to find his friends and spend the rest of the time hanging out until he would have to sing the last song. Naruto pondered as to what song he should sing when he came across the girl of his dreams. She walked up to him and he smiled at her and shoved his hands into the back pockets of his pants.

"Hey," he said as he looked at her closely for the first time. He noticed that she had was wearing a knee length green dress that flared out from the waist down which accentuated her curves and the black peep toe heels and black buttoned jacked just added to the image. Her blonde hair was out and it framed her face perfectly as she looked at him with her brown eyes and gave him a curious look.

"I never imagined you to be the singing type," she said and looked at him closely.

"Yeah well, I don't think anyone was expecting it but it felt great to let everyone see the real me you know?" Naruto said to her and he looked away sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Well, good job I thought it was great and I can't wait for the last song," She said as she started to walk away, "See you then."

"Later," Naruto said and as she was lost into the crowd he sighed in happiness, he had just had a conversation with THE Tsunade and he was lost for words. He smiled to himself and continued to look for his friends. When he eventually found them he was tackled to the ground by all of them saying how much he rocked and how he should become a professional singer and that he should have told them that he could have sung like that. He spent the rest of the time talking with them and having other students coming up to him and congratulating him on the performance, many of them wanting to take pictures with him and get his autograph although Naruto had no idea why they would want his autograph of all things but he just let it slide.

When the time came for the last song he knew what he was going to sing and said goodbye to his friends as he walked to the backstage to grab his guitar and take another drink before the final song. Sarutobi-sensei walked onto the stage and ordered silence as he spoke into the microphone saying, "well everyone now it has finally come to the finale of the night when Naruto will be playing the last song of the night, now I all know how much fun you have all had tonight but just try to remember that all of you are wonderful individuals and all of you have your own talents and dreams. So I hope that when we all come back next term we will all have a positive attitude towards study but also have fun at school for you only have your teenage years once so make it a lifetime experience." "Now, I would like to call Naruto to the stage to perform the last song," Sarutobi said with a smile and began clapping, seeing this everyone else followed suit.

Naruto walked onto the stage and everyone went silent as he sat on the stool tuning the guitar once again before adjusting the height of the microphone stand again.

"Hey again everyone so I know that this is the last song of the night so I would like to dedicate this song to Tsunade who is the most wonderful woman in the whole world," Naruto said as he could hear a few gasps and whistles from the crowd before he began strumming. He then started to sing as he let all of his feelings show in his voice.

A drop in the ocean,

A change in the weather,

I was praying that you and me might end up together.

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,

But I'm holding you closer than most,

'Cause you are my heaven.

I don't wanna waste the weekend,

If you don't love me, pretend

A few more hours, then it's time to go.

As my train rolls down the East coast,

I wonder how you'll keep warm.

It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.

Still I can't let you be,

Most nights I hardly sleep.

Don't take what you don't need from me.

A drop in the ocean,

A change in the weather,

I was praying that you and me might end up together.

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,

But I'm holding you closer than most,

'Cause you are my heaven.

Misplaced trust and old friends,

Never counting regrets,

By the grace of God,

I do not rest at all.

New England as the leaves change;

The last excuse that I'll claim,

I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

Still I can't let you be,

Most nights I hardly sleep,

Don't take what you don't need from me.

A drop in the ocean,

A change in the weather,

I was praying that you and me might end up together.

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,

But I'm holding you closer than most,

'Cause you are my Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.

Heaven doesn't seem far away.

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.

Heaven doesn't seem far away.

A drop in the ocean,

A change in the weather,

I was praying that you and me might end up together.

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,

But I'm holding you closer than most,

'Cause you are my heaven.

You are my heaven

Naruto finished and looked directly at the girl who he had dedicated the song too before speaking into the microphone.

"I like you, will you go out with me?" he asked her infront of the whole crowd and they all looked towards the person in question and waited for an answer, she stood there blushing and looking quite embarrassed before she answered.

"Yes I will but just next time doesn't say it infront of a whole crowd idiot!!" she said in annoyance and embarrassment still blushing a deep shade of red. There were many groans of disappointment as many girls were after Naruto and many guys were after Tsunade, but now that both of them were taken. All of his friends were wolf whistling and cheering for their friend. Naruto put his guitar on the floor before he jumped off the stage and walked towards Tsunade and grabbed her in his arms and looked her in the eyes.

"That's great," he said with a smile as he kissed her. The whole hall erupted in whistling and clapping with a few interjected oh-la-las from some of the guys.

As the night ended Naruto was content, he had shown everyone the real him, gotten the girl of his dreams and also made the end of semester party a big hit. As the party finished and everyone filed out of the hall to their cars a couple could be seen standing in the moonlight outside the hall holding hands.

"Come on Tsu-chan don't be so angry," Naruto protested to his now new girlfriend, "I promise I won't do something like that again and anyway it took a lot of guts to say that you know."

"You asked me out infront of the whole year you big idiot," Tsunade retorted, "I can't believe you did that, urgh I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey, at least everyone now knows we're going out," said Naruto, "but look on the bright side it was only one night in the many that are to come."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tsunade said as she looked at their entwined hands and looked at her boyfriend Naruto and smiled, "One night only…"

* * *

**Okay guys what do you think? If you likey please tell me, if you don't then that's your problem**

**Constructive critisism is appreciated!!**

**Bye for now!!**


End file.
